In a semiconductor device which is used in a communication apparatus or the like, in order to suppress electromagnetic noise interference such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), a structure of covering a surface of a sealing resin layer by a conductive shield layer is used. In order to obtain a sufficient EMI shielding effect in the above structure, it is preferable that the conductive shield layer is electrically connected to a ground wiring, and an electromagnetic noise is released to the outside of the device through the ground wiring.
In order to reduce the electrical resistance between the conductive shield layer and the ground wiring, copper is used, for example, as a material of the conductive shield layer. However, the conductive shield layer such as a copper layer is likely to be peeled off from the sealing resin layer. In this manner, when adhesion between the conductive shield layer and the sealing resin layer is low, reliability of the semiconductor device may be degraded.